TwiBrothers
by TwoGunsBlazin
Summary: chapter by chapter entry series cross-over between the realms of the Edward & bella's 'Twilight' world and that of Sam and Deans 'Supernatural'.


**Two brothers, they drive. Two enslaved souls. A path neither chose, on a journey that nobody knows. They ride around looking for darkness in light. When they will find it will be not right. Poison to the touch. Fire for some, the night waits. For Sam and Dean to come, with rising flooding gates, dawn rises, when dusk is through. Of Edward and Bella a story there is too. **

**Out of sunlight sits. Peering across to morning bliss, non aware of waiting fouls, he leaps to pounce on victims sounds.**  
**A violent rush, then chase begun, a hunt two wait for feeding time.**  
**Brothers race, a chase begun. Stopping dead, it has now begun. A brother was provoked out of the night. He bares a hissing silence, a staring pair.**

**For brothers both, gripping arms, a feast is waiting for siblings shun the pair for playing dirty. No headless corpses, no salting sprays. Knives seem useless and fire empty. The two are numbered. The king appears, his eyes glazed over and white as pearly fear, they yell out in warning, to each other, a desperateness faltered by no hope.**

**People start talking, mouths moving fast, eruptions invoking. A family to fear. "A new daughter" "a brother to fear". Ears perking, the brothers stay strong. Vanquishing demons through trees they come. Tearing and slashing, mouths gushing of blood.**

**They make it to cover and stay inside. A pair to look upon, never had they laid such eyes, on creatures so ruthless. Embarking such pain, too callous, too deadly, evil an act.**

**Approached by a figure out of the trees, they run fast behind him, falling to graze.**  
**Only once back up, spines tingle with fear, of creatures so deadly, living so near.**  
**"Are people safe?", "we do not harm humans" the figure spoke. "Humans?" one asked. "But you are!" "We only do not seem the same creatures, nor do we act or think."**  
**"Then what's with the hiding?" one asked of him. "We are different... "You will see. Follow a little further and your fascinations/questions, will be revealed to you.**  
**They followed in haste, the figured moved swiftly and faster, almost a shadow, blending ahead, nobody had spoken, then until they had reached the end.**  
**A house soon appeared. Many were standing clear. For our leader to make his way closer too. There they all stood both brothers in waiting. Scared of what next, of those others from trees. Farther south from these 4. All female except the one.**  
**A taller, thinner figure, he stood by their sides. A woman greeted, the one stared. He wasn't sure, our leader nodded, his stance was clear, the two were no threat, they were in need of help, and they misunderstood. Lowering their guns they dropped them too.**  
**Hands in the air, they were unsure what to do. A girl approached, she was beautiful. her skin so white and pure, her eyes a deep brown, her scent was sweet as sugar, too much too clear they both fell for her alluring charm.**  
**The others chuckled the male came forward and held her hand. He was less enchanting. He spoke clear, "welcome to our home, you two almost nearly had yourselves some too-much to handle back there."**  
**I think we could have handled ourselves just fine, thanks."**

**"Right. [laugh] with these? [Eyeing their gun now lying on the green grass by their feet] **  
**"Wait a minute, how do you know who we are?" –You're demons?" he asked them, confused. "Not exactly…but we do have our ways. We know that you are Sam and Dean Winchester, your father was john Winchester and you hunt…well, evil things." –"So you knew our dad?" Both boys staring at each other in astonishment to their surprised expressions. Never having heard of the likes of such, these creatures before. After all they had seen and know of and about, of their father's findings and even their own. These creatures weren't any kind of smoke-demons they'd come across before. These were flesh and blood beings, 100% of their own being, creatures of a disturbing kind. **

**"No, we…, none of us knew your father, I am sorry for his passing; he was quite dear to you both.**  
**The reason I know, is because I have a gift, I can see… Well let me introduce myself, I am Edward Cullen, these are my sisters and this is my wife Bella." My father, mother and brothers are dealing with those of our kind you were unfortunate enough to run into before. They are going to keep them out of our way, at least for now."**

**Sam: "So you are like them?**  
**Edward: "no, we don't feed like they do, we only feed on animals."**  
**Dean: You mean to say, you feed? On animals?**  
**Feed how, like you eat them?**  
**Edward: "We…hunt them, then we feed off them, by drinking…from their blood supplies." Edward says, frowning in distress of what he is.**  
**Sam: "Vampires!"**  
**Edward: "Yes we are, don't worry, we won't harm you. Please, don't be afraid."**  
**Dean:"Don't be afraid!?-Is that what you say to all of your victims before meal time?" he says on impulse, sceptical of the vampires.**  
**Edward: "Who, the deer? Or Lioness? No…they can't speak quite as well as you two can." He says smirking at Dean.**  
**Sam: "if those…'things' were vampires, why were they… 'Different' to you, was that – cut off-**  
**Dean: "Whets that!? –Pointing up at the sky-, **  
**Edward: "To answer Sam, yes that is…we both have different sources for our feeding habits. That's nothing to worry about; my brothers are just making a bonfire for our friends from before." [Crooked smile]**  
**Dean: That some kind of joke we aren't in on there Draco?**  
**Edward: "They're burning their remains." He says sighing in defeat and bowing his head down. **  
**Dean: "Why? Just to make sure dismembering them didn't get them dead enough already? He said with a disgusted tone.**  
**Edward: "To make sure we're safe! Don't you understand? You do the same to your enemies?"**  
**Dean: "Yeah, with a shotgun to the head, but that's for a whole other reason, how do you even…"**  
**Edward: "Know that…"**  
**Dean: "Yeah!" [Surprised]**  
**"Well, as I mentioned before, some of us are gifted. I have the gift of reading minds. I know what you're thinking and your brother too. Actually everybody I've ever come across, I have been able to see what they are thinking, know what they know. Except that is, for my wife, Bella." [Looking down-pained smile on his face]**  
**Sam: "She is the only one?"**  
**Edward: "She is the only one, yes." [Looking at Sam now]**  
**Sam: "Okay"…looking over at his brother…"Hey, Dean, why doesn't this ring any bells, about what we know about vampires and these guys making any sense to me right now? Did dad ever mention-"**  
**Dean: "Vegetarian Vampires? Hate to make it any clearer to you Sammy, but No...Dad never mentioned ANY of this! Damn it!"**  
**Sam: "Right, well, what are we going to do?"**  
**Dean: "I have no idea, I feel like we made a leap to another time, right now or something, [laughs] maybe…**  
**Sam: "what!?" **  
**Dean: "Maybe the Impala is a delirium and we've gone back to the future or something? –You know, when Vampires are good again- [smirks]**  
**Sam: "DEAN!**  
**Dean: "What!?"**  
**Sam: "Yeah, sure, make a JOKE Like you always Do…'cause that's going to help us both out a lot right now." He yelled, trying to hold in his rage for his older brother's stupidity at that moment.**  
**Dean: straight and thinking clearly again…"OMG Dad! Just a little heads-up...That would have been a hell of a lot of help right friggin' noW!"**  
**Edward:" You guys don't know what… [Face hardens] -Looks to his family and back again-.. Happened?"**  
**Dean: "Wait what! WhaT!?…Something's happened to US!?" lifting his arms in the air and dropping them in outrage.**  
**Edward: yes. When you drove across the border, you were tracked and followed north until you stopped. You were set upon. On our land. That's why we were there, to help you. We saw them coming and that's why we came..."**  
**Sam: "You had to help us?"**  
**Edward: "They were trespassers on our land"**  
**Sam: "We saw it…like more than 'one' of you did?"**  
**Dean: "Do all of you have whispering powers or something?"**  
**Edward: [Rolls eyes] "No. only Alice and I have of us here. My brother Jasper to. More of our kind has one talent or another. Not everyone does though. The reason 'we' [gestures to Alice and him] knew is because Alice could see you coming, she could see your future."**  
**Sam: "Dean, we didn't know we were being tracked?"**  
**Dean: whispers to Sam, "Yeah, I mean how we could not see them, pick up on their trail on us. No mistakes."**  
**Sam: "The eyes…" whispers to himself**  
**Dean: "And you like being this way? –Looking straight at Edward- You enjoys being a disgusting blood sucking cannibal?-Does that satisfy you!?-almost turning red with rage at the idea.**  
**Edward: ignoring Dean, "yes, sorry, they have trouble controlling their thirst, so… it is both their hunt for the sacrifice of a human for their blood that gives them that colour. Because of that, they are stronger too."**  
**Sam: "Stronger? Like…because of the… [Shakes head] b...blood? That makes them stronger than you too."**  
**Edward: "We are better prepared, they may-be stronger, and we have better understanding of how to use all our abilities to fight. They do not."**  
**Dean: "Answer my question EDWARD!"**  
**Edward: hesitates, "No. I battle with it every second of every passing minute of every hour of every day. I did not want to have to live this life, I wouldn't swear it on anyone, but it was my only choice."**  
**Dean: "Your only choice? You chose to be…this way, why would anyone do that? The strength? What was it, the immortality-'cause I know you bloodsuckers can live forever~"**  
**Edward: "Time has passed, it doesn't matter now. I am this way and I can't change it. Believe you me; I would go back if I could. I hate what I am. I don't want to have to survive this way!-drinking-killing- for the likes of staying alive. But I do it, in the most unthreatening way I know how, because I have to."**

**Dean: "No you don't!-You could stop! You could cease to exist the same way you became what you are. You know that."**  
**Edward: "Maybe once, there was I time that is what I wanted, but not now. I can't now."- [his eyes glimmer in the moon light, shimmering he makes a quick glance at his wife's hand. keeping his head low"**  
**Dean and Sam realise what he means by his words.**  
**Sam: "You must over a century old then. How long does it take to become the way you are?"**  
**Edward: snapping his head back up, "I am. Not quite that old, but it does. It takes practice. You must betray your senses and wants and needs, fight for the other side of you that is fading away. The human side. The memories the emotions. They don't last. But you try, you hold onto as much of that as you can and you fight, every day, you fight for what you know is right, even if it isn't a better life for what you want it's a better life overall for everyone. Humans. Our kind. That's the difference."**  
**Sam: "Right, well, thankyou, I suppose. For making our job a little easier."**  
**Rest of Vampires: [smile/Laugh at the idea of being beaten by these two boys]**

**Edward: [smirks, head down]… "Anything we can do to make it easier"**  
**Dean, "Ok. So what' are we doing here, and why did you help us and why haven't we heard of you?**  
**Edward: [laughs] "Well, we need your help. We saved you because we were stopping them. But we knew you were coming. [Alice smiles] The reason you don't know of us is because we don't want to be known by your kind. As you can see we don't appear anything but a family of strange humans who live out in the forest, away form other humans to the unsuspecting person. And…there is. The other reason, the reason all other vampires haven't exposed us. A higher power. They control what becomes of those who, let's just say, don't stick to the rules."**  
**They keep our kind safe from your kind. **  
**Dean: Rules?**  
**Sam: Who are these, others, vampires like you?**  
**Edward: Yes, there are rules we must all follow, even humans have rules they must abide, with our kind, as to make sure that humans do not know we exist among them, and we have one rule. We must expose ourselves. Those who do are punished. The 'others' Sam, are vampires, yes, but not exactly like us. They are more like our other kind. They feed off humans themselves, they choose to take the natural path. They are the most powerful of our kind organised into a sort of family like mine, with different positions though. More of a military value."**  
**Sam: "Oh…I see. I think I understand now. Dean, they do seem like the good guys in all this. "**  
**Dean: "Ahuh…hmm…yeah, yeah I guess they seem kind of like the middle men. Or vampires…or whatever."**  
**Edward: it is not we humans should fear however. The Guard of infantry, they are abroad, living in Volterra, they are known as the Volturri guard, in Italy. From there they govern the world and keep the well…bad vampires in line. **

**That is why they have come to be.**  
**Dean: "And they kill innocent people, still."**  
**Edward: "unfortunately, yes. It takes more than you know from us to stay away from feeding on humans. They choose the way of traditional vampire behaviour. It is not in our power to change or judge. It will continue."**  
**Sam: "That's sick. Those poor people. Innocent, gathered to feed an army of vampires. How horrible."**  
**Edward: "Yes. You see our-."**  
**Dean: "yeah, we understand why you are what you are and why you don't- do or do what you don't do..."**  
**Edward: "hahaha...yes."**  
**Sam and Dean look at each other in disgust at the thought of feeding…**  
**Edward notices, Edward: "Look, we know it isn't enough to stand here and try and justify why it is we do things the way we do, what we do is such a hard thing for us to try and understand sometimes, most of the time. But we need you to focus and listen. It maybe too much for you to take in at the moment, although we need you too. We need your help. For my family. Forget about the others; don't think of them the way they are. I know it's hard, just remembered we are not them. We didn't choose their path. We chose this life, but we did better with it what they could not. My family and I we are different to our kind, and we don't want your lives, so for that I ask you, please.**  
**Dean: "He's right Sam, I mean they did save our lives, we owe them at leats one favour. Hell we would have been apple sauce back there if it wasn't for these. Guys."**  
**Sam: "yeah. I guess we owe you our lives."**  
**Edward: "Thankyou."**  
**Dean: "Sure." So I guess we can go now since it's too dangerous for us to be here then?**  
**Sam: "DEAN!!?"**  
**Dean: "What! You actually want to help them? Come on Sam. it's a trick..."**  
**Sam: "Dean…OMG...just for one second would you take in what just happened for once. They are Vampires sworn to protect their own by a bunch of war-crazed maniac who would kill them for it and your just going to take the easy way out and leave them NOW, right after they told us al this and after they helped us NOT get killed. Your just gonna leave. What makes you think they won't be after you for what you know?"**  
**Sam: "Dude Listen... they let us see them for what they really are, they let us know things we aren't suppose to know. Especially US since we hunt them and their kind."**  
**Dean: "SO?-you think they'd give a crap about any one else if they didn't know they were gonna use us before hand, any other human, you think they'd care!? I bet they'd kill them the first chance they'd get."**  
**Alice:"…NO! - we wouldn't…"-**  
**Edward: "Alice, its ok...-**  
**Bella: "No, actually we wouldn't. My family are not savages. They are good. They may be vampires; they may need to hunt to stay alive. But they 'CHOOSE' animals as their prey. They 'choose' to be different, to have what humans have. They don't want to be monsters!"**  
**Sam: "Wow, you…you're not as old as the others are you?"**  
**Edward:" Bella…I-don't think-**

**Bella: "I'm 18..."**  
**Sam: "No…I mean. When you were…-"**  
**Bella: "I was...-**  
**Sam:"Uh...Your only recent…you are-"**  
**Edward: "Bella… [Head in hands] She's chose for it to be this way… None of this matters now! You're both going astray from the point here! It's- **  
**Sam:"…O-M..."**  
**Dean: ohhhhuhhhh…Saaam...You still want to help them now? Huh! After they turned a teenage girl into one of them! I bet she didn't have a choice did she!? The Bull you guys spin...OMG! I almost believed it all too!-"**  
**Bella: "No! It's true!"**  
**Edward: "Dammned it Bella! Stop!"**  
**"Now listen to me!! This is all about another subject entirely; I promise we can talk about it later, but for now. Now you must come with us, you must do as we wish. We can't explain it all right now, but I promise you and Bella promises you that it was NOT involuntary, her decision to become one of us. It wasn't a snap decision. In the end she just chose this path. If you will come I promise it will all be explained to you later."**  
**Sam: "Okay."**  
**Dean: "what! Okay! Sammy are you insane!" accumulate **  
**Sam: "No. I believe him. Fine we'll go with you."**  
**Dean: "No! I am not going anywhere with you. What did you do to him! – You guys pulling some voodoo-hocus pocus crap on him...huh!? You trying to convice me, well No! And let go of him...we're leaving right now! COME ON Sam! RIGHT NOW!"**  
**Sam: "No Dean, we're staying here."**  
**Dean: OMG Sam, I swear to god I will shoot you where you stand before I let them take you and make you some kind of mind-slave!-come on Sammy, don't you see what they're doing!"**  
**Sam: "Dean! what are they doing, huh!?- They are telling the truth, I know it. Put it all together dude, why all the elaborate stories and facts. What are they hiding? Why find us and bring us in!? Huh?"**  
**Dean: "Great, yeah…that's is Sam. go with the bad guys go save some demons, or while your at it RUBY!"**  
**Sam: "Shut up Dean! Just shut up and take it easy. You need to calm down and relax. We're all friends here. If you over react any more we're gonna have a problem with our friends here."**  
**Dean: Sam! COME ON!!!! -We are not staying here to fight with some enemy vampire nest of son's o %$#!'s! Come on!!"**  
**Sam: "Dean we're staying, I'm staying and you're staying. I don't care if you think they're bad guys trying to take advantage of us. We're going with them. Or at least I am. With or without your help."**  
**Dean: "Really…? Humph... [Really peeved off at the whole situation and his younger –stupid as brother-right now…well FINE! If it makes you happy. And you want to die tonight. I'll come along. I'll be the last thing you see before you die too. Let's go. Come on. What all this about!?"**  
**Edward-the others- chiselled faces. Don't say anything, \don't move or speak a word.**

**Sam..: "Ok. Let's go."**  
**Just then footfalls and shadows appear. A friendly 3 approach.**  
**Sam: "Who are they..?"**  
**Edward: "they are what we've been waiting out here for."**  
**"My father and brothers."**  
**Sam: "Ok. But why couldn't we hear them until the very end, approaching."**  
**Edward: "For the same reasons you didn't know you were being tracked. They were actually here for a while. They saw the last of our conversation."**

**Sam: "Really, but when did-"**  
**Edward:" We don't make much noise when we move around. We can be very quiet. **  
**"Sam Dean, meet my father Carlisle and my brothers Emmet and Jasper. You might need to watch out for jasper, he isn't as conditioned as the rest of us. Just keep a distance."**  
**Dean: "great! So there's a chance we actually COULD die!"**  
**Sam: "Hi, it's ...a pleasure to meet you. I'm sorry about my brother. He tends to worry too much about this sort of thing. In his blood. You know..."**  
**Dean: yeah Sammy good going, nice one…If you say it like that, that one [jasper] will surely want a piece of me now."**  
**All vamps: Laugh out loud. Giggle to them.**  
**Carlisle: "Don't worry Dean; I'm sure jasper will be fine with you to in our presence. I'm sure he's come across this sort of thing before. [Jasper and Bella make a quick glance at each other]**  
**"Nice to meet you both, we've all been introduced then. I guess we can continue this inside if you now like? [Directing his question at the boys]**  
**Dean: "Sure. Might as well make it as quick and friendly as possible. [Mumbles something unintelligible while making his way forth between the two ides Sam/vampires]**  
**Sam: "I guess we're off?" I'm sorry about my brother… [Hang head in embarrassment]**  
**Dean: [from up ahead] Ohh...don't even apologise Sam. I mean everything I said."**

**In a follow the leader type scenario they all make there way to the house.**  
**Girls Bella and Edward stayed with Sam. **

**Carlisle leading..: "Just right up this way, Deans got the idea." [Smiles]**  
**I'll meet you at the house, he said. Off he went, Emmet and Jasper followed in suit. Fast they dashed off into the trees ahead. Followed by all the others except for Edward and Bella who stayed behind with a slow moving Sam. **  
**Edward: "I'll show you the way, follow us.**  
**Sam: 'Yeah. Hey! [puts out hand] you're Bella, was it?"**  
**Bella: [laughs] "Yes. That's me. Nice to meet you, so, where are you two from?"**  
**Sam: "Dean and I? We're from Kansas...yeah.**  
**Bella: "Oh… [Laughs] 'Looks like were not in Kansa anymore, Toto!' [Giggles charming vocals] **  
**Sam: Right, [laughs along with Edward] So how long have you two been uh… you know..?"**  
**Edward: "Married or Vampires?"**  
**Sam: "err…both?"**  
**Bella: "well. We've been married for a while. Vampires even longer. [Laughs]" **  
**Edward: "She's a little younger than I am. [Laughs-inside joke]"**  
**Sam: "I see"**  
**Edward: "as you know we don't always begin this way we were human once. Bella was human not too long ago. She made a choice… [Cringes at the painful memories]"**  
**Bella: "Ill tells it. [Pats his arm lovingly] We were in love and we tried everything to prevent us being together, but in the end it's all we wanted and couldn't live without it. So I chose to be what he is. To be together. I couldn't be apart from him, just as much as he couldn't be from me. It hurt us too much to stay that way. It almost kills- well. Yeah."**

**Sam: "Oh. I'm sorry. You had to –'**  
**Bella:"Oh no." it's fine. It's in the past and things are right now. He just is tender when things are brought up that remind him of the pain he felt during that time. I don't think he was used to his human feelings before he met me."**  
**Sam: "Right. [Smiles/awkwardly at the thought of them both together/sympathetically]**  
**Sam: "So how do you guys…"**  
**Bella: {laughs]**  
**Sam: "Oh no. I don't mean..." [Makes a red embarrassed flushed face at the thought]**  
**Edward: "it's ok. I know what you meant Sam [smile-laugh] well; we were human once…so we did everything you would do on your wedding day. Bella was still human when we did it though. Both our families were there."**  
**Sam: "So yours didn't know that?"**  
**Bella: "No, and they still don't, they can never know. It's the only way they can remain safe. Plus, asking permission to marry from my dad was an experience in itself. I don't think them knowing would help our case."**  
**Sam: "You must have really loved him to be changed into...-"**  
**Bella: "it wasn't only for him... [Smiles] it was the only way there was. There is no reverse on the situation, if there was he would have probably preferred it. Being with him forever. That's all I wanted." **  
**Edward: "we even have a daughter." [Smiles]**  
**Sam: "A child? Vampires can..."**  
**Bella: "It's the reason I had to be changed so early. Otherwise it would have been much later on."**  
**Edward: "We only did it so you would survive. It was the only option we had to keep you alive, we tried everything."**  
**Bella: "I was human when..."**  
**Edward: "yes, vampires cannot reproduce, not after the change, it's unheard of."**  
**Bella: "Would you like to meet her, she's 6!"**  
**Sam: "6! But how is she? I mean..." [Dumbfounded and gasping]**  
**Edward: "Being half human, we didn't know the consequences except for one other case. But she seemed to grow quite quickly compared to a 9 month pregnancy. My father seems to believe it's because of my venom, once having bitten Bella; the baby grew exponentially after birth.**  
**Sam; "Even during [gulp]?"**  
**Bella: "yes, even then. He was sapping from me my every ounce of energy 'til I was weak enough they chose to go through with the plan.**  
**Sam: "Wow! So why did you choose to keep it?"**  
**Edward: "We didn't know we wanted to stop the foetus. She wouldn't let us."**  
**Bella said no and so did Renesmee."**  
**Sam: "Oh, right. Hey…uhh…I was wondering, how can you have a mother and father, they've obviously not your real parents, are they?**  
**Edward: "Oh no. they just act as our guardians and so do my siblings, to keep the human aspect real for those paying attention enough to notice anything. We are actually known to the humans as adopted children of the you know we are much older than our bodies tell you. Once we are turned we stay the age of whatever we were when we were changed."**

**Dean: Right...so where is this place, and where exactly are we heading, not underground is it. Anywhere dark.**  
**Edward: No [laughs] funny that's exactly how Bella reacted when I first brought her home. **  
**Sam: She did? **  
**Edward: yeah, except she asked where the dungeons and moats were. [Laughs]**  
**Dean: [laughs] Cool chick. **  
**Edward: [smiles] **

**Sam: so where 'are' we going?**  
**Edward: I'm guessing it's far from a dungeon with moats. [Smirks]**  
**Edward: Sure is. We're heading for a house. What would the neighbours think if we were living in a dungeon? no, we got to blend in. [smirk]**  
**They ARRIVE:**

**Dean: Right, this is blending...This place is HUGE.**  
**Edward: when you have time, money accumulates. [Wink] this is what we could afford.**  
**Dean: I'd hate to see what you couldn't afford.**  
**Edward: [leads way]...come right in, please...**  
**Dean: Isn't it usually [in the movies] the humans who have to invite the vampires inside? [Confused]**  
**Edward: yeah! I wouldn't know. Just another myth I suppose. [Smiles]**  
**Sam: [laughs]...This is a nice ornament. Looks like it's really old.**  
**Dean: that almost sounded like something I'd had said.**  
**Edward: Sure, well it's an antique. Carlisle used to use it back almost 200 years ago, when [wink] it was apart of his own personal collection. Now they're just props. Too weak and fragile to be used, so he keeps them here, as reminders.**  
**Dean: reminders of what?**  
**Edward: his human life, before he was turned. [Grimaces] his memories.**  
**Sam: right. Well. When are we gonna...**  
**Edward: Soon Sam. Don't worry. My father should be here soon. **  
**Sam: I thought you guys were super fast why he hasn't...**  
**Edward: he was already here. He and my mother went to find some one they were meeting with in the forest. They'll be here soon.**  
**Dean: WOW, you know that w/o even asking anyone? That's impressive. **  
**Edward: thanks...now come in, sit. We don't have any food, but make you at home. There are four bathrooms. 2 on each floor. And spare bedroom up the stairs. You're welcome to it for however long you are with us for.**


End file.
